


Do you have a name or can I call you mine?

by lissara22



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissara22/pseuds/lissara22
Summary: Лиам пытается заставить Тео пойти с ним на свидание, используя самые плохие подкаты, которые приходят ему в голову.





	Do you have a name or can I call you mine?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Do you have a name or can I call you mine?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648180) by [laheysmythes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laheysmythes/pseuds/laheysmythes). 



Сказать, что Лиам был абсолютно ужасен в флирте, было бы преуменьшением, потому что он действительно не мог флиртовать, чтобы не поставить свою жизнь под угрозу. Он был достаточно заинтересован всего в двух людях за всю свою жизнь — достаточно заинтересован, чтобы сделать шаг, и по большей части это ему поначалу неприятно аукнулось.

С Хейден… они ненавидели друг друга, потому что он однажды ударил ее в лицо, так что начали они не с той ноги. И когда Лиам понял, что она ему вроде как _нравится_ , он не только хотел залезть в какую-нибудь дыру и умереть от смущения, но и не знал, как с ней разговаривать. Он все испортил, пока она каким-то чудом не полюбила его в ответ.

С Тео все было в десять раз хуже. Раньше они были в еще более плохих условиях, со всем этим предательством и адом, а сейчас они учились быть друзьями. В каком-то роде друзьями, потому что чаще всего они ссорились или делали друг другу ехидные замечания. Но они все равно были друзьями.

Когда Лиам осознал свои истинные чувства к Тео, он закричал. Он схватил подушку и испустил в нее приглушенный крик, потому что _в какое дерьмо он влез._ Тео, с которым они в прошлом были врагами. Тео, которого он ударил и которому несколько раз сломал нос.

Если он ударил Хейден один раз и в конце концов встречался с ней несколько месяцев, то это означало, что он проведет с Тео всю свою оставшуюся жизнь, потому что его он ударил в лицо действительно _много_ раз.

Ну дерьмо, он облажался.

Лиам был ужасен в разговорах с людьми, в которых он был влюблен. Он был тем человеком, который сначала жутко нервничает, а затем либо спотыкается на собственных словах, либо в конечном итоге просто пялится на кого-то, пока он не скажет ему уйти или не спросит, все ли с ним в порядке.

Если так было с людьми, в которых он был влюблен, то быть увлеченным кем-нибудь, в то время как его чувства путались и сталкивались, было даже хуже. И, если судить по его опыту, он совершенно не был изящным в этом.

К счастью, возможность свалилась на него раньше, чем ожидалось.

В один ленивый вечер пятницы они с Тео смотрели телевизор. После того, как закончился исторический документальный фильм, который смотрел Лиам, они просто бессмысленно переключали каналы и в итоге остановились на том, по которому показывали реалити-шоу, где люди пытались добиться свидания с теми, кто им нравился.

— _У тебя есть имя, или я могу назвать тебя своей?_ — воскликнул парень на шоу, и девушка, казалось, подарила ему кокетливую улыбку.

Лиам услышал, как Тео фыркнул со своего места на диване, и сразу же посмотрел на него.

— Это было довольно прилично! — заметил Лиам, защищая беднягу, хотя и сам не знал, почему. Он тоже ненавидел подкаты, считал их чересчур фальшивыми и думал, что они просто настраивают кого-то на отказ, но конкретно этот не был _настолько_ плох.

— Ну, если ты так говоришь, — отозвался Тео, лениво соскальзывая ниже на диване.

Было уже за час ночи, и все же они до сих пор сидели вместе в гостиной. За последние пару недель у них каким-то образом появилась привычка смотреть что-нибудь вместе, даже если иногда они хотели посмотреть что-то совершенно разное.

— Ты ненавидишь подкаты? — спросил Лиам, частично для того, чтобы продолжить спор, но также потому, что ему было любопытно — в его голове снова вспыхнули его собственные чувства к химере.

— Я не говорю, что все подкаты плохие, просто большинство из них, — Тео сразу же уклонился от вопроса, но вместо этого подал Лиаму что-то вроде идеи.

— Так что, если бы кто-то попробовал это с тобой, ты бы ударил его в лицо? — Лиаму потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что, возможно, это прозвучало слишком очевидно, но теперь пути назад не было.

— Зависит от ситуации. Есть какой-нибудь на уме?

Тео повернулся и посмотрел на Лиама _тем самым_ взглядом, из-за которого он захотел толкнуть его к стене и поцеловать. Этот взгляд плюс вопрос заставили Лиама занервничать так сильно, что он начал запинаться на следующих словах.

— Ч-что, зачем мне… знать какие-то… — Лиам пытался говорить складно, но не смог, его голос предал его, как и всегда. Он сделал глубокий вдох, а потом выдох, успокаивая себя настолько, чтобы суметь говорить. Тем не менее, больше у него не вырвалось ни слова.

— Вот что, если тебе удастся придумать хоть один хороший подкат, я возьму тебя на свидание, — твердо сказал Тео, и сердечный ритм Лиама подскочил.

_Дерьмо. Держи себя в руках, сохраняй спокойствие_ , снова и снова продолжал повторять Лиам, потому что это было прямо здесь — то, чего он так плохо пытался добиться, не испортив все и не выпалив свои чувства неловким способом, как он делал всегда.

— Что заставляет тебя думать, что я бы хотел пойти с тобой на свидание? — Но, конечно, Лиам не мог просто охотно согласиться, как ему хотелось, ему как обычно нужно было сыграть в «не особенно хотелось, но я просто соглашусь позже».

— Это просто ради игры, Лиам. — Тео закатил глаза и снова включил звук на телевизоре. — Это не свидание. Называй это бесплатной едой или чем угодно.

Сердце Лиама немного упало на словах _«это не свидание»_ , потому что он хотел, чтобы это было именно оно, но он знал, что сам виноват, что не согласился сразу. Или, может, нет, может, у Тео просто не было романтических чувств, как у него. Он вытряхнул эту мысль из головы, прежде чем она превратилась в нечто худшее.

Они несколько минут молчали, продолжая смотреть дерьмовое шоу о том, как люди не могли договориться о свидании. Лиам ломал голову над подкатами, которые он мог бы использовать, но многого не придумал. К тому времени, как Лиам заговорил, Тео уже подумал, что они забыли об этом.

— Больно было, когда ты упал с небес… — начал Лиам, но остановился, когда увидел убийственный взгляд, который ему послал Тео, ведь это был один из худших подкатов, которые он мог произнести.

— Нет, но я набил пару ссадин и синяков, когда выползал из ада, — самодовольно улыбнулся Тео, оставив Лиама с открытым ртом, потому что он этого он определенно _не_ ожидал. — Я сказал «хорошие подкаты», а не те, которые показывают в подростковых фильмах.

Лиам скрестил руки и сполз чуть ниже на диване. Он сердито уставился на телевизор, как будто ожидал, что он даст ему нужные ответы.

— Пятак за твои мысли, — снова попробовал Лиам через некоторое время. Тео лениво приподнял бровь.

— Я думал, говорят «пенни», — заметил он, все еще не понимая, что имел в виду Лиам.

— Я думаю, твои мысли стоят больше, — сумел складно сказать Лиам и гордо улыбнулся Тео, потому что подумал, что выиграл, но все, что он получил в ответ, — это низкий смешок.

— Ты все еще не можешь ничего купить за пять центов, — откликнулся Тео, листая в телевизоре каналы.

Лиам возмущенно фыркнул.

— Это было оригинально, — пожаловался он.

— И все-таки не в этом суть, — ответил Тео.

Лиам покопался в своем телефоне, все еще собираясь придумать приличный подкат, теперь уже просто для того, чтобы выиграть спор с Тео.

— У тебя есть время? — спросил Лиам, с любопытством глядя на Тео и гадая, попадется ли он на уловку.

— Эм, сейчас час и… — начал отвечать Тео, посмотрев на телефон, и Лиам фыркнул.

— Нет, я имею в виду, чтобы записать мой номер, — ухмыльнулся он, потому что Тео действительно попался на эту уловку, вместо того, чтобы предугадать ее.

Тео просто посмотрел на него с ошарашенным выражением лица.

— Ты же знаешь, что у меня уже есть твой номер, да? — уточнил он.

— Да, но ты должен признать, что это было неплохо! — Лиам попытался защитить свои собственные подкаты, но Тео просто осуждающе покачал головой.

— Иногда мне интересно, как тебе вообще удалось завести девушку.

Лиам к этому моменту уже становился неугомонным, непрерывно постукивая пальцами по своему телефону и заставляя свой мозг _думать, думать._ Но мозг не особенно много мог предложить ему в этот безбожный час ночи.

— Ты похож на мусор, я могу тебя увезти? — больше с досады ляпнул Лиам, но это заслужило у Тео смешок.

— Это был подкат или оскорбление? — спросил он, по-прежнему изумленно улыбаясь.

— И то, и то? — Лиам пожал плечами, потому что не думал, что из всех подкатов сработает этот. — Это сработало?

— Что? Ты так отчаянно хочешь пойти со мной на свидание? — поддразнил Тео.

— Даже если бы я хотел — а я _НЕ ХОЧУ_ — похоже, что я ничего не добьюсь, — пожаловался Лиам, поворачиваясь, чтобы смотреть на экран, а не в глаза Тео, которые, казалось, прожигали дыры в его коже.

— Ладно. Ответь-ка мне, если бы я пригласил тебя на свидание, ответ на это был бы таким же, как ответ на этот вопрос? — воскликнул Тео, и Лиам по привычке собирался ответить _«нет»_ , но потом остановился и понял смысл. Если он скажет «да», то согласится на свидание, но если он скажет «нет», то все равно согласится.

— Черт возьми, ты умный засранец, — прошептал Лиам, даже не отвечая на вопрос.

— Вот как это делается, — самодовольно сказал Тео, после чего выключил телевизор и начал подниматься наверх, чтобы поспать.

— Так что это значит? — спросил Лиам, до сих пор гадая, собираются они пойти на свое «свидание» или нет.

— О чем ты? — невинно поинтересовался Тео, как будто не имел ни малейшего понятия, о чем говорит Лиам.

— Ну, знаешь, «свидание» или вроде того. — Лиам для выразительности изобразил в воздухе кавычки.

— Поскольку _я выиграл_ , — объявил Тео, и Лиам сердито глянул на него. — Теперь тебе решать или вроде того.

Тео поднялся наверх, оставляя задумавшегося Лиама за спиной. Он поглубже забрался на диван и до такой степени потерялся в своих мыслях, что в итоге заснул там.

\---

На своем мы-уже-полгода-встречаемся свидании они снова затронули тему подкатов. Лиам захотел умереть от смущения, потому что он все еще не мог поверить, что прошел через это убожество с приторными глупыми подкатами, чтобы заставить Тео пойти с ним на свидание.

Оказалось, что у Тео тоже были чувства к Лиаму, но они оба были слишком упрямы и глупы, чтобы заметить знаки друг от друга, пока обстоятельства в ту пятничную ночь и глупые подкаты не заставили их пойти на свидание вместе.

Хотя Тео вечно будет его дразнить, он будет слышать очередной приторный подкат и весело тыкать Лиама, потому что он бы наверняка его сказал. Лиам хотел столкнуть его в яму.

— Напомни мне еще раз, почему я с тобой встречаюсь? — прищурился Лиам, дразняще глядя на Тео, но на самом деле не имея это в виду.

— Просто спроси Томаса Пейна. Он знает, что встречаться со мной, — это здравый смысл, — спокойно сказал Тео, откусывая еще один кусочек от своей картошки фри.

Лиам просто уставился на него с открытым ртом, а вилка, которую он держал в руке, с громким звоном упала на тарелку.

— Ты… ты только что сказал исторический подкат? — спросил Лиам, как будто не мог поверить собственным ушам.

— Это была одноразовая вещь, не слишком возбуждайся, — отозвался Тео, на миг опустив взгляд на свою еду, но когда он снова поднял голову, то увидел улыбку, растянувшуюся на лице Лиама, и это заставило его сердце немного растаять.

_Боже, и когда они стали приторной парочкой, которая делает такое дерьмо?_

— Тогда ты, должно быть, Афина, потому что ты определенно меня выиграл, — ответил Лиам после этого. Он не смог сдержаться, хотя меньше чем пять минут назад пообещал себе, что больше никогда не попытается придумать подкат.

— Я понятия не имею, кто это, но хорошая попытка, — произнес Тео, и Лиам начал одно из своих долгих объяснений греческой мифологии, в то время как сам Тео просто наслаждался едой и слушал его. Он, наверное, никогда от этого не устанет.


End file.
